ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places (episode)
Virtual Control Device Does anyone know if the control device used by Quark and Worf has a name? The companion just calls it a "virtual control device", but I was wondering if it is mentioned in the script as anything else. What about how it works? Non-canon I know, but I imagine it works only in the holosuites, somehow linking the two together. Should it get its own page? --Cinder 19:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure of the name, but it definitely deserves its own article. (As does Right of Proclamation; I plan to make that when I've got some time ;-) Anyone know what it's called in the script?– Cleanse 02:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :If there are no objections or further information on the name, I guess I'll go ahead and make the Virtual Control Device article (I'll wait another few days to see if any more information turns up). --Cinder 01:42, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Incomplete Summary There is nothing about the side-story between Miles and Kira. I would think that deserves a mention. It was pretty hot! :I agree, that is a pretty important part considering what kind of person O'Brien is. ::Added PNA until sub-plot information added. – Cleanse 08:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::I added the sub-plot information. However, it may need some work to make it flow better with the rest of the summary. I couldn't find an eloquent way to bring up the fact that Miles hesitated to leave the runabout and how he apparently wanted to kiss Kira when he was leaving the runabout--only to be stopped by Kira herself. --Cinder 11:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Morn And there is nothing about Worf throwing Morn out of his usual barstool, either! That was probably one of the most hilarious moments in all of DS9! – Ihmhi 14:40, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Not really relevant to the storyline, though. ::I disagree. The event when Worf threw Morn out of his chair had reprecussions. Grilka's old advisor, Tumek, told worf that because his house is in disgrace, Grilka can't become his mate.--myÖrlogstalkkaptenpage 10:17, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::How is it not relevant? It was in the episode right? Define relevance, lol. It advanced the plot and was one of the things I remember most about the episode (Worf acting like a child). It's a good thing we found out later that Worf sparred with Morn regularly and considered him a friend ( ). So Morn was probably cool with getting knocked over by Worf. --Icesyckel 03:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, it really doesn't matter if it's in the summary or not (it was kind of funny, Morn was like another prop to throw around). Had no one been sitting there, Worf would have just insulted the Ferengi bartender to draw attention to himself. The insult to Thopok was the "what's that smell?" line which would have started the challenge. Also, perhaps Thopak should be mentioned in the article or given his own article stub? --Cinder 03:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I always favor inclusion. I believe the more info the merrier. If I am reading about an episode, then I want to see as many factoids as possible. My favorite sections on any page are "Background" and "Trivia." There should be room for both Morn getting knockled on his butt and "Thopak." Just my opinion. --Icesyckel 03:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Btw, this little scene may have contributed to Who Mourns for Morn, possibly my favorite episode of DS9. It seems to have setup the joke about Worf sparring with him. Somehow, we forget how big Morn is and it doesn't occur that he could go 10 rounds with our favorite Klingon. So, you see, this little scene held a lot of perosnal fascination for me if nobody else. If Morn could spar with Worf (who claimed he wa san excellent partner), then Worf needed to apologize to Morn to justify his actions, or Morn might have fought back... --Icesyckel 03:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) never courted a Klingon women? Worf mentions that he never courted a Klingon women. But isn't that how he got a son? a half-Klingon maybe but she was raised Klingon wasn't she? -- 00:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, K'Ehleyr was half Human and did not really follow Klingon ideals, so in Worf's eyes, she wasn't really "a Klingon woman." --From Andoria with Love 00:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Incomplete quote While watching this episode, I noticed that the quote from Quark and Grillka after re-enacting the romance between Kahless and Lukara is not correct. While the current version conveys the same meaning and symbols, the exact words are wrong. On the other hand, the current version flows more easily, since Quark is a bit too eloquent. Should the current version be kept, or should it be replaced with the correct version?– Wolf of Thor 20:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :We should follow what was said on screen. Feel free to be bold and fix it.– Cleanse 23:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Paradan appearance? Was there a Paradan in this episode? Or was someone thinking of the next, in which one's certainly seen. A slip-up, I think, unless anyone knows otherwise.--Archer4real 11:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Worf and Dax's Klingonese "Exasperated, Dax finally takes matters into her own hands and jumps Worf, shouting something in Klingonese..." Is there a translation? An official or an unofficial one? – Namnai 13:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Here you go: ::DAX: MoVas ah-kee rustak. (Today was a good day to die.) ::WORF: Kosh tomah... ehpaq Lukara kaVeir. (The day is not yet over, Lukara.) ::DAX: Ish-tovee chuCH thling nuq? (Would you kill me too?) ::WORF: Meklo boH ka Mech. (I smell the burning of your blood.) ::DAX: Te-doQ roos ka... Mech-TOH. (The fire is your doing.) :I guess that qualifies as Klingon romance... --OuroborosCobra talk 08:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, that text and the translation comes from the episode's script. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ack, I had that all typed up exactly like that. ;-) Oh well. If the original poster or anyone else is interested, the script can be seen here - http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/501.txt. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Title length Could this be the longest episode title in star trek? If so, It should at least be mentioned.Thomsons Gazelle (talk) 15:08, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I think the longest is . That article says so, anyway. 31dot (talk) 15:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC)